The flush toilet or urinal has been an important item of equipment in our daily living; for instance, each current urinal is commonly provided with an automatic flush device, which can sense when the urinal is being used by a person. If it senses a user using the same, the urinal will first discharge a small volume of water, and as soon as the user leaves it, a large volume of water will be discharged therefrom to clean any urine that might be left. However, while the conventional flush toilet or urinal can flush away the urine, it is unable to clean and remove the urine sediment or residue accumulated in the urinal; as a result, the urinal emits an undesired odor. Deodorant devices have been installed over or in the urinal for masking undesired odors. Although such urinal equipment can mask an undesired odor and provide a user with a fragrant atmosphere upon the urine being flushed, the urinal would still have an undesired urine sediment accumulation after a period time. Also, an undesired odor can still be generated to mix with the deodorant so as to produce a strange odor. In order to solve the aforesaid problem, it is necessary to have a person clean the urinal daily. Unfortunately, such a practice of cleaning a urinal can not be afforded by the average public, except by a corporation or the like. For a public flush toilet, such a practice would be expensive and therefore most often the public toilets and urinals are not cleaned with sufficient frequency
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional flush toilet or urinal which can only flush water and provide a fragrant odor, without cleaning and removing the urine sediment, the inventor has, through many years of experiences in designing and making such equipment, developed the present invention, i.e., a flush toilet or urinal with an antomatic sterilizing device.